


Game of Hunger: God Dammit K

by indyb9999



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Everyone dies except the narrator, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indyb9999/pseuds/indyb9999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrilling Adventure Hour Hunger Games AU. I dreamed it and was inspired to write it. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the first fic I've ever written and also the first story I've written since I was 8 that wasn't for school. Enjoy?

It was an ordinary morning on mars: the distant sun was high in the reddish-brown sky, the creatures assumed to be birds were chirping, and overall mars was very serene. Sparks Nevada woke up in the marshal station, where he lived, to the smell of something cooking in the other room. He walked into the kitchen to see Croach making eggs and bacon.

“Mornin’, Croach,” Sparks muttered.

“Greetings, Sparks Nevada,” Croach replied, “I have made you the food designated ‘bacon and eggs’ for the human meal designated ‘break-fast’ to relieve my onus to you.”

“Reckon,” Sparks said. There was a long pause before Sparks asked, “Wait… did you _make_ the eggs or did you _prepare_ them?”

“Sparks Nevada, I am _preparing_ these eggs that originated from the farm Johnson. I did not _create_ them.”

“Sure. I mean y’know… whatever…” Sparks mumbled, before eating his breakfast in silence.

 

Sparks had just finished his breakfast when he noticed Croach was standing very awkwardly.

“What’s the matter, Croach? Your antennae are getting all twitchy n’ stuff.”

“I… I do not know Sparks Nevada. I am detecting something abnormal in the atmosphere of G’loot Praktaw”  
“Mars, and what kind of _abnormal_ , Croach?” Suddenly there was a familiar laugh behind Sparks. He turned around to see a blinding pink glow. Sparks was about to reach for his robot fists before he was whisked away from the marshal station.


	2. The Rules

Sparks opened his eyes to see a strange landscape before him. He saw a large variety of different people surrounding him: short people, tall people, rich people, poor people, familiar people and people he had never seen before. Among these many people was an elephant, for some reason that he didn’t bother questioning. His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar laugh again, before K of the Cosmos materialised before him.

  
“Greetings meatlings!” the fun and whimsical being announced, “As you all may or may not know, I am K of the Cosmos! I have chosen all of my favourite characters from all across my favourite universes to participate in this, the “Hunger Games,” as in the young adult novels of old.”

  
Before K could finish, a taller man interrupted with, “But I’m not a ‘character, I’m just me! Dan Bucatino, from Bucatino business. By which I mean-“ Before Dan Bucatino could finish his sentence, he had somehow spontaneously combusted, which was clearly K’s doing.

  
“Now, how this game of hunger works is I will count down and as soon as I finish you all have to kill eachother! That sounds most definitely fun and whimsical does it not? Now are there any more questions?”

  
The elephant raised his trunk. K just laughed and suddenly the elephant had also spontaneously combusted.

  
“There are some weapons in this here “corn of copia,” some of which will be very useful for the killing. And now fleshsacks, I will start the countdown! 20…”  
Sparks looked at the cornucopia. He saw a large variety of different objects, ranging from laser guns to swords to bottles of alcohol.  
“…19…”  
He didn’t know what to do. Should he try and grab something?  
“…18…”  
Maybe just running away would be a better idea.  
“…17…”  
Sparks didn’t know how much more he could take.  
“…16…”  
The suspense was killing him.  
“15… OK you know what just go whenever.”  
And with that what had started as 22 odd looking people standing in a circle suddenly turned into an absolute bloodbath.


	3. The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one. People die. It is sad but also happy.

Sparks was paralysed with shock. People he knew and people he didn’t were killing each other right in front of him. Among the many faces one that particularly stood out was Highwayman Dan, who had managed to grab a knife and was already stabbing people. Suddenly, Dan turned around, and Sparks knew he was going to have a bad time. He managed to get away before he was stabbed, and Dan quickly ran off to chase an easier target.

He had run about half a mile before he had to take a break. He made sure that nobody was following him before he lay down on the ground. Looking up he saw a faint orange dot flying away. Suddenly there appeared to be a sudden flash of lightning that struck the dot, making it somehow vanish completely. This was followed by a burst of laughter from K that appeared to come from nowhere in particular. Sparks thought nothing else of it after that.

After about 15 minutes Sparks got up and started walking again. He had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do but he just kept walking. The sun was beginning to set and he needed a place to sleep. He walked for a while until he reached a large cave. Great, he thought to himself, before going inside. The cave was dark, damp and all in all very scary. But, of course, it was better than nothing. He managed to find a small nook to sleep in.

He was almost asleep when he heard a small noise, like a rock being accidentally knocked. He opened his eyes to see a faint shape of a teenage girl with a sharp looking stone right over him. Immediately he jumped up and ran to the mouth of the cave. The sun was low in the sky, but there was still enough light to make out who the figure was.  
“Pemily?!” Sparks shouted, recognising the face.  
Pemily kept running at Sparks, her face showing no signs of mercy.  
“Pemily, it’s me! Sparks Nevada! Don’t you recognise me? Pemily, I’m your friend!!”  
Suddenly, recognition flashed across Pemily’s face. “F… friend?” She dropped the rock. “Sparks! I… oh no… I’m so sorry! I just-”  
“Pemily it’s ok,” Sparks said, before asking, “Do you want to share the cave tonight?”  
Pemily laughed before replying with, “I had it first. If anything I should be asking you!”

Both marshals sat just outside the cave watching the sunset in silence for a while, until the silence was suddenly broken by Sparks asking, “So what happened back there?”  
“Hm?”  
“I mean why did you go all crazy and try to kill me?”  
“Oh… I…” Pemily stuttered, before she started crying.  
“Pemily? Are you OK?”  
“It’s just… Dolores… she…” She could barely get the words out before she cried more.  
“What happened to Dolores?” Sparks asked, before being interrupted by a very loud, “Greetings, meat beings!”  
K had appeared in the sky, or at least what looked like a hologram of him had. “Might I say, congratulations! All of you skeleton buckets have made it through the first day. Sadly, not everyone in this game of hunger made it. In fact, here they all are now!” As he said that the hologram changed from K’s pink glowing self to a line-up of around ten people. They were all blurred out so Sparks couldn’t tell who anyone was. “First off we have Dan Bucatino, who was explosified before the game even began!” K announced, as the first hologram morphed to look like Dan Bucatino. “Next, we have Jumbo, who is an elephant that nobody here really cares for, including me,” K continued as the next three holograms morphed to form the shape of the elephant. K continued with, “Honestly I just included him in this game of hunger just because I wanted to explosify him. Now, for the rest, just to save time, I’ll un-morph these fun and whimsical holograms until they are back in the shape of whoever they were!” As the holograms unmorphed, K started listing names. “Here’s Rebecca Rose Rushmore, who was stabbed by Highwayman Dan. Next we have the famous Amelia Earhart, who was shivved to death by Gummy. Next was Jefferson Reid, who I didn’t actually see die but I hope it was hilarious. Then was my favourite death, Captain Laserbeam. Trying to fly away to escape? Ha! That would never work. Whatever shall Apex City do without him? What shall the Adventurekateers do without him? They’ll have to find out now that he’s not around. And finally, last but not least, stabbed to death by a Highwayman Dan, Dolores County!”  
The last few words hung in the air. Dolores was dead? Sure, Rebecca had died too but she was a huge space-racist and also Sparks’ ex. But Dolores County. Sparks looked over at Pemily to see her trying hard not to cry, but failing miserably.  
“Well, that’s all for now you stacks of glorified pancakes! Farewell!” K said, before all of the holograms vanished.

Sparks sat next to Pemily in shock for a long time, until he finally said, “I’m just going to… go to sleep now… good night Pemily?” before he climbed back into the cave back into his little nook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i really like captain laserbeam but i wanted to make a joke and just im so sorry


	4. Ginny

Sparks woke the next day to find the cave empty, apart from a few gross looking rats. His stomach growled but, deciding that there was no way he was ever going to kill and eat a rat, he left the cave in search of food.

He hadn’t walked far before he tripped over what felt like a root. He looked back and saw a very gross looking dead body that was completely unrecognizable. Fear in his eyes, he backed away and hoped that it was nobody he knew. He tripped over what felt like another dead body. Before he could get up again he heard a very faint,  
“S…Sparky?”  
That voice… it couldn’t be.  
“Ginny?!”  
“Sparks! You… you’re alive!”  
Sparks turned around to see his wife laying on the ground behind him, a huge stab wound in her chest.  
“Ginny! Ginny… oh god… I…” He couldn’t say much before he started crying.  
“Shhh it’s ok Sparks. It’s ok, we’ll be ok.”  
“Ginny, what happened? Just… what do I… how can I…”  
“Sparks, it’s going to be OK. We will get out of this. Alright?”  
“Ginny, no! It… it’s not alright! Dolores is dead, so many other people are dead and… and now…”  
“Sparks… I…” she trailed off before she could finish her sentence.  
“Ginny? Ginny wake up!” Sparks shook her lifeless corpse. He tried to speak but all that came out were pathetic sobs. There was nothing that could be done. Ginny was dead.

Sparks stayed with Ginny for what felt like forever until he heard the sound of a laser pistol being loaded. As he stood up to look for where the noise came from, he heard a loud BANG noise as an old fashioned gun was fired. He immediately ran towards where the sound was coming from, hoping to stop whatever shot it. He ran into a clearing, right where he thought he heard the sound. He looked to his left and saw Red laying on the ground, a large bullet wound in her chest. Next to her lay a laser pistol that was still fully loaded. He turned around and met a gun right at his forehead. Behind the trigger was none other than the bounty hunter and Sparks’ ex-girlfriend, Mercy Laredo.  
“Don’t… move… Nevada.”


End file.
